The program is a collaborative study of the morbidity and mortality in mild moderate essential hypertension. It is a double blind study to determine if chlorothiazide rauwolfia (crude root) treatment reduces the rate of development of degenerative vascular complications of the disease. This rate is to be defined in terms of incidence of specific "significant morbid events."